Danforth Whitcomb
Vice Admiral Danforth Whitcomb was the Deputy Chief of Naval Operations in 2552. He was directly subordinate to Fleet Admiral Sir Terrence Hood, the Chief of Naval Operations. He was also a member of the UNSC Security Committee Characteristics Whitcomb is well noted for his accomplishments during the battle for New Constantinople and the Siege of the Atlas Moons. Every SPARTAN-II had studied his record. He claims that he descended from Russian Cossacks, despite his accent, which suggested that he originated from the Texas area. UNSC Career Service Vitae Reach He was stationed at Reach in 2552. During the Battle of Reach, he had gone to secure his secret project, the NOVA bomb, when the HIGHCOM HQ of the Reach Military Complex was destroyed. Whitcomb then became the ranking officer on the planet. Whitcomb radioed the team he had sent to gather the Novas, Charlie Company.Halo: First Strike, page 22 It had turned out that the company was forced to defend ODG Facility A-331 and most of them were killed when a flight of C709 Longsword-class Interceptors were ordered to bomb the area mistakenly. Instead, he contacted Frederic-104, who was now in charge of Charlie Company. Fred sent Anton-044, Li-008, and Grace-093 to rescue him. Camp Independence The Admiral had a staff with him, but it is assumed that they were killed in the battle. He and the three Spartans then retreated to Camp Independence to avoid Covenant activity. For three weeks they conducted hit and run missions against the Covenant and broadcast Oly Oly Oxen Free, until they were picked up by John-117 and Lieutenant Elias Haverson. They then went to rescue Fred's team, and returned to the captured Ascendant Justice/Gettysburg aboard a captured DX-class Spirit Dropship. Ascendant Justice/Gettysburg Whitcomb then took command of the vessel, navigating it through an anomalous Slipspace bubble and defeating the Covenant, despite the heavy damage to the ship. He then took it to Eridanus Secundus, blackmailing Governor Jacob Jiles to help him repair his ship.Whitcomb held off the first wave of Covenant attacks which was two Covenant cruisers (just a small scout party for the main fleet).But when the main attack force showed up he knew that he could not sacrifice the crew of the G.A.J. because they were the only ones who knew of the Covenant plans to attack earth so he traded the rebels lives for UNSC lives. He wanted to stay and defend the rebels but he said ''"This is not the Alamo and I am not Colonel Wiliam Barret Travis, although I dearly wish I were. No, we're running. We're trading hundreds of lives for millions." It was obvious he deeply regretted abandoning the rebels, whom he promised amnesty for their services. Operation FIRST STRIKE He then approved Operation: FIRST STRIKE, and observed the Spartan team's actions from behind a nearby moon. He died after the mission, while using the captured flagship to lure starships towards the Unyielding Hierophant in an attempt to maximize Covenant losses. He rammed the Unyielding Hierophant, and broadcast a message that he had the Forerunner Crystal that the Covenant wanted and told them to come and get it. His act as bait was successful, and he perished along with Lieutenant Haverson and the Ascendant Justice. After arming Lieutenant Haverson and himself with submachine guns, he courageously held out for a while before becoming overpowered and overrun by Elites wielding Energy Swords, probably Zealots. His sacrifice prevented Earth from being overrun by 500 Covenant vessels, a fight that would surely have met with disaster for Humanity's homeworld Halo: First Strike. His last lines were "Now listen, son, remember when we talked about the Alamo. You know every one of the brave defenders in those fights died. They knew the odds, but they hurt the enemy. Both were tactical defeats, but in the end they were also brilliant strategic victories. They made the enemy afraid. Just a few good soldiers fighting for what's right made the difference." The NOVA Bomb On the Covenant Supercarrier Sublime Transcendence a Grunt by the name of Kwassass, found a NOVA Bomb recovered from a Covenant-glassed Reach. He managed to partially activate a recording of a threat from Whitcomb. It wasn't until the Covenant Engineers took it from him and fixed the circuitry that the bomb roused, activated, and destroyed the entire population on Joyous Exultation and obliterated its moon Malhiem. The Covenant fleet stationed near the planet was almost completely wiped out as a result of the explosion. Links *United Nations Space Command *UNSC Security Committee *UNSC Naval High Command Trivia Sources Whitcomb, Danforth Whitcomb, Danforth Whitcomb, Danforth